Chance Encounter
by finnbalor
Summary: Fergal Devitt known to the wrestling world as Finn Balor meets a young female wrestler backstage at an NXT taping. Rating T for now. May get bumped up later.
1. Chapter 1

Finn was stretching out his muscles backstage. Getting ready for his match later that night against Tyson Kidd. Although he had tuned most of the backstage chatter out, he heard loud laughter coming from the other side of the hallway.

Unable to drown out the noise any longer, he jumped up and went to investigate. As he got closer, he heard a strangers voice.

Something about the accent tickled the back of his brain. Where had he heard that slow as molasses accent before.

Before he could remember, he ran straight into the newcomer. Knocking her back, he instinctively reached forward, pulling her against him.

"Sorry lass. Didn't mean to crash into you. Did I hurt you?"

Looking into his eyes, she slowly smiled.

"I'm fine. It's my fault really. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Realizing he still had her wrapped in his arms, he begrudgingly pulled his hands away from her soft hips.

"Hiya, I'm Fergal Devitt. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Fergal, I'm Mackenzie. Mackenzie Buchanan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fergal was so lost in her smile that she began to blush. A very beautiful rose stained her cheeks.

"So Mackenzie, I couldn't help but notice your accent. Mind if I ask where you're from?"

Flustered by his consuming stare, she stuttered her answer.

"Tennessee. East Tennessee to be more precise."

Fergal snapped his fingers. "Tennessee. I knew I recognized your accent. Of course, I haven't been there since 2005. Had a match in Nashville. That was actually the night I was invited to train in California."

"Well I'm pleased you have such a fond memory of my homestate. No need to ask about your beautiful Irish accent."

A boyish smile broke out across his face.

"Can't hide it if I tried. Well Mackenzie what brings such a beautiful lass to the arena?"

Mackenzie bent down and picked up her duffel bag laying a few yards away.

"I have a try-out tonight. I'm in a dark match with Alexis later. I was actually on my way to meet with Dusty and Sara now."

Fergal was pleased to hear that she was a fellow wrestler. With Japan's separate promotions for each sex, he hadn't spent much time in the past few years with many female wrestlers.

Of course, that didn't mean he didn't know any female wrestlers. He was close friends with a few. Even trained a couple. Placing his hand on her lower back, he escorted her to the trainers offices. He would make sure he watched her match later.

After all, it had been a long time since he'd felt a spark of attraction to anyone. He wasn't planning to let this

spark burn out before he acted on it.

Mackenzie debated whether to give Fergal her number. She didn't have the best track record for reading signals correctly.

She couldn't count the number of times she'd come on to a guy just too find out he wasn't interested. Or even worse, he was already taken. That was even more embarrassing.

Finn noticed her twisting the straps of her bag. He couldn't decide if she was nervous or just trying to decide how to give him a polite brush off.

Not wanting her to be uncomfortable around him, he said his goodbyes as

Dusty opened the door.

Watching him hurry away, Mackenzie chewed on her lip. Well he sure ran off in a hurry. Guess he really wasn't flirting with me.

Pushing that uncomfortable thought aside, she pasted on a bright smile and greeted Dusty with forced enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Fergal laid back against his headboard. He had maybe eight hours to come up with a one-of-a-kind breakfast date with Mackenzie.

He knew he was trying too hard but he felt pressured. He wanted, no needed, Mackenzie to be impressed. To want to give him a chance.

Picking up his little notebook, he began to list random thoughts and possibilities.

He noticed a theme emerging and smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do. All he had to do was call a few people and make sure he got up early enough to make it all happen.

An hour later, he had his date planned. He could guarantee Mackenzie had never had a date like this before.

He sent off a teasing text.

Almost immediately his phone buzzed. Mackenzie was begging for hints.

The only thing he would tell her was to wear walking shoes. Nothing else.

They flirted back and forth, dancing along the line of risque banter. Before Finn finally fell asleep.

Four hours later, the sharp, piercing shrill of his phone alarm startled him awake. He hated that alarm. Which was exactly why he kept it.

He fumbled out of bed and stumbled towards his bathroom. His sister always teased him about how clumsy he was first thing in the morning.

For someone who spent a large portion of time on the top ring rope he had no coordination until he had at least two cups of coffee and a shower.

He rushed through his morning routine. Opting to skip his morning workout routine. He had a short window of time before he had to pick Mackenzie up at her hotel.

_  
>As if synchronized, Mackenzie's scheduled wake up call woke her up. She burrowed back into her blankets and closed her eyes. She was a big supporter of the snooze option. Always maxing out the limits of the snooze option. She required that extra 15 minutes each morning to function.<p>

She knew down to the last minute how long her morning routine took. Ten minutes to shower, five to get dressed, and thirty minutes to do her hair and makeup.

Exactly forty five minutes later, she snatched up her room key and purse. Heading down to wait for Fergal. He was due any minute.

_  
>Fergal cursed the heavy morning traffic under his breath. Still new to driving, he wasn't overly confident in his ability. Yet asking someone to drive him around on a date was not an option. He would be mortified.<p>

Ignoring the blaring cast horns, he whipped into the hotel parking lot. Barely managing not to fishtail out of control.

Mackenzie watched horrified as Fergal darted across two lanes of traffic seemingly unaware of all the cars he had cut off.

She had to convince him to let her drive. He would kill someone one day with his ridiculously bad driving.

Yet when she saw the proud look on his face, she knew she couldn't crush his spirits. She walked to the passenger door. Before she could open the door, Fergal was there. Door open and helping her in the car.

Chivalry was so sexy. It was hard to find a single man these days who had such great manners. They were snatched up quickly.

Once in the car, Fergal gave her a mega watt smile.

"Good morning Magnolia."

"Magnolia?"

Fergal blushed as he realized he had called her by the nickname he had given her.

"You remind me of a Magnolia blossom. My mum used to have this perfume that smelled like magnolias.

Her friend bought it when she visited Louisiana. It seems appropriate for you."

Mackenzie blushed.

Her accent grew thicker because she was too flustered to control it.

"That's just tha sweetest thang I've eva herd, Fergal Devitt."

Feeling somewhat embarrassed, Mackenzie suggested they head out before they drew attention.

He knew his way by heart. Though this was the first time he had actually driven there himself. His reputation as a driver was well known amongst his NXT friends.

Once he pulled into the parking lot, he heard Mackenzie gasp loudly. Nervously, he checked to see her reaction.

Her eyes were rounded and a huge smile painted her face.

NASA

As Fergal opened her door and helped her out, Mackenzie looked around.

"They actually let you tour NASA?"

"Yeah, they won't let you in the control room but you get to visit everything. My favorite is the simulation."

He grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together, and started for the front door.

Even though he came out here often, he still felt like a little boy on Christmas morning. If it wasn't for his passionate love of wrestling, he would have been an astronaut.

Mackenzie wasn't a space junkie like Fergal, but being inside NASA was a once in a lifetime experience. Walking the same halls that John Glenn, Buzz Aldrin, Sally Ride, and every other astronaut had walked was surreal.

Seeing Fergal in all his nerdy glory was marvelous. He tried on helmets, rattled off facts from memory, and made this experience a million times better than it already was.

Unfortunately, Mackenzie's stomach growled loudly. Fergal insisted they leave so she could eat. As Mackenzie stepped away to use the restroom, he sent off a quick text.

Is it ready?

Immediately he got a reply. Yea.

Leaving now. Be there in 15 minutes.

K

Once they were back in the car, Fergal asked Mackenzie if it was okay if he took her to his favorite place to eat breakfast.

A few minutes later he pulled onto a deserted stretch of beach. A hidden gem with large, jagged rocks jutting out on one side. As they began to walk, she saw a blanket spread out on the sand and a large picnic basket sitting in the center.

She threw her arms around Fergal's neck and kissed him.

"A breakfast picnic on the beach? That is so romantic. When did you do all this?"

Fergal caressed the side of her face with his finger.

"I had a couple friends set it up while we were at NASA. Gave them a heads up when we started to leave."

She kissed him again. This time the kiss became more passionate. Fergal picked up her and carried her to the blanket.

Mackenzie wrapped her long legs around his waist and nibbled on his neck and jawline. The way she bounced with every step he took was tormenting both of them.

Laying on her back, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, wanting to lick every inch of his amazing body. Hooking a leg around his hips, she flipped them over until she was straddling him.

She pinned his arms above his head and began to slowly, methodically lick her way down his body. Nibbling his jugular and his collarbone.

She worshipped his abs. Kissing, licking, and tracing them with her tongue.

She was in love with his abdomen.

Stretching out, she rubbed her body against his, purring like a satisfied cat. Curling up against him.

Fergal was rock hard. That had been the most erotic thing any woman had ever done to him. Now he wanted to return the favor.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled her to her back. Kissing her gently while his fingers were busy pushing up her shirt.

He kissed her stomach. Kissing the freckles on her ribs. Lifting her slightly off the blanket, he pulled her top off, and unhooked her bra.

His mouth watered at the sight of her breasts. She was very well endowed. He licked and sucked one breast while he rolled the nipple of the other between his thumb and fingers. Switching out often.

He could hear the gasps and moans of Mackenzie. Her breathing getting heavier. Her gasps more pronounced as she felt an orgasm building.

He slipped a hand into her capris. Hey legs spread as he began to finger her. In and out he pumped his fingers. Faster and faster.

Mackenzie jerked her hips. Riding his fingers. She spread her legs wider, digging her heels into the sand, arching her back.

When Fergal's thumb rubbed over her clit, Mackenzie's eyes rolled back in her head. Her body was on sensory overload.

Fergal flicked his wrist and curled his fingers. Sending her over the edge. Fergal collapsed onto the blanket next to her. Not talking and not really making to much movement.

"Fergal?"

"Go ahead and eat Magnolia. I'll join you in a bit."

Curious but not wanting to bother him, Mackenzie opened the basket and spread out the food. She was impressed by the offerings. Fruit, croissants, jelly, ham, and tarts. With thermoses of coffee, milk, and sweet tea.

Bending down next to his ear, she thanked him for the amazing breakfast then gently kissed his temple.

"Lass, you're killing me."

He attempted to adjust himself subtlety. Realizing what was wrong, Mackenzie burst out laughing.

"This milk is pretty cold if you need to ice down for a moment."

Fergal glared at her playfully.

"Not funny smartass. I think I'm okay. Just fill up a mug of coffee. I'll be back in a moment."

Mackenzie waited patiently until he returned to begin eating. She filled a paper plate and passed it to him.

While they ate, they talked about everything. Wrestling, their childhoods, their plans and dreams for the future until they ran out of topics.

The alarm on Mackenzie's phone went off. It was time to go. She had to finish packing and drive to the airport.  
>It was a cold dose of reality. A grim reminder that Mackenzie wouldn't be here tomorrow.<p>

They both had hectic lives to get back to. Commitments they had made to others.

"Fergal had long did it take for you to hear back from the WWE?"

"It took about three weeks to hear back from them. Then about six months to finish contract negotiations. It's a long process."

"What happens to us? Is this going to end before it begins? Or do we just put this on hold indefinitely?"

Fergal stroked her palm with this thumb. He knew these questions were important but he didn't have all the answers.

"I don't know all the answers. I just know that I don't want to lose you before I even have you. We will figure this out. We can text, call, Skype, email and when possible visit each other. We can make this work. We just have to work a little harder than usual."

Feeling relieved that it wasn't completely one-sided, Mackenzie hugged him. Whispering into his ear.

"You have me as long as you want me. All I ask is that you don't hurt me. No games."

Fergal nodded, "No games."


	3. Chapter 3

Fergal arrived home exhausted. He'd been at the Performance Center all day working with his trainers incorporating a few finishers into his move set.

He enjoyed developing his character and ring work. Japan had taught him the shoot style of wrestling but he wanted to be more diverse. He could fly with the best. His kicks were devastating. But he was competing with larger men now. Once he got to the main roster, he'd be competing against men like Kane and Big Show.

He wouldn't be able to lift them up for his patented finisher, Bloody Sunday. So he had worked with Baron, Bull, Viktor, and Konnor all day.

Now laid back on his bed, he checked his phone. He always turned off his phone at practice. Preferring not to be distracted. Focusing solely on training.

He smiled as he saw numerous messages and a few calls from Mackenzie, his magnolia blossom.

His smile soon turned into a frown as he read the texts. Mackenzie had received a letter from WWE earlier that day. They had turned her down.

Mackenzie was beyond devastated. She was talking about retiring and walking away from wrestling. She had needed him and he had let her down.

He listened to her teary voice warble as she read word for word the rejection letter. His heart broke as she was forced to stop because the tears clogged her throat.

He ended the call and buried his face into his pillow. He wanted to think of the right words. This was the most important conversation they had ever had.

He prayed that he didn't screw this up. He knew wrestling was the most important thing in her life. She lived and breathed this business.

She was just hurting. He couldn't let her give up her dream. She would never forgive herself. But he also knew his main role as her boyfriend was to support any decision she made.

To give her the support she would not if she walked away. To help her find another dream to follow.

Feeling prepared, he dialed her number. Smiling as he listened to her ringback tone. His Magnolia had the worst taste in music. A true country girl to the bone. She loved her country music.

The phone cut off just as Hank Williams began singing about being so lonesome he could die i"Fergal?"

"Hello Magnolia."

"Oh Fergal, I wish you could hold me. It feels like my world is broken in half. My mom called me Tuesday night and told me the letter had arrived. I got home this morning, opened it, and haven't stopped crying."

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. Did you call your mom? I don't like the thought of you being alone right now."

"She came over. She unpacked everything. Threw my clothes in the wash. She offered to stay with me but I sent her home. I don't want to hear that it'll be okay. I just want to wallow in my pity party."

Not one to wallow, Fergal couldn't understand her need. He was wired to pick himself up immediately and fix whatever was wrong.

Going in instinct, he prayed his plan didn't backfire in his face. He was either going to have his first fight with her or he was going to break through to her fighting spirit.

"Knock it off Mackenzie. So you didn't get what you wanted. Are you seriously going to give up. Throw away ten years of busting your ass. That's just childish."

He braced himself for the blowback.

Mackenzie was so shocked by his harsh words she couldn't respond. How dare this asshole who was supposed to care about her tell her she was being childish. The one person in the world who could fully understand wasn't giving her the support she needed.

Not realizing she was responding the way he had hoped she would, she let her temper explode. "Fuck you Fergal Devitt. You fucking asshole. How dare you speak to me this way. How dare you try to make me feel guilty. You fucking son of a bitch."

Wincing against the full fury of her impressive temper, he felt a spark of hope. This was why he loved her so much. She refused to let anyone disrespect her.

He held the phone away from his ear. Mackenzie was yelling so loudly and passionately that it was almost a screech.

Listening to the colorful language, he actually blushed. She was inventive with her threats. Threatening to disembowel him.

His girlfriend may have watched too many episodes of Walking Dead. He was thankful he wasn't within reaching distance. Or that she didn't have a machete or crossbow. Cause she was fired up enough to go Michonne or Daryl Dixon on his ass.

Hearing her take a deep breathe getting ready to rip into him again, he lost his composure and began to laugh.

"Are you done?"

"I beg your fucking pardon. Did you really just ask me if I was done? Do you find this hilarious? Does my pain amuse you?"

"No, your pain doesn't amuse me baby. But your inventive threats amuse me. Did you seriously threaten to shove a bolt so far up my ass I would choke on it?"

Vibrating from what felt like justified anger, Mackenzie wasn't ready to forgive her prick of a boyfriend. "You fucking asshole. You did that on purpose. Pissing me off. I could kick your ass."

Fergal knew he was forgiven. Well mostly. He was sure he would have a few colorful bruises next time he saw her.

A light went off in his head. He knew just what would make her feel better.

"Baby. How would you feel about coming down here for a week? Let me hold you in my arms. Kiss your frown away. I'm sure I can help you work off any frustration."

Mackenzie hesitated for a second. Were they ready for that step in their relationship? She knew if she went to Florida they would sleep together. She couldn't be near Fergal without wanting to rip his clothes off and lick his amazing abs.

"Are you sure Fergal? Because if I come down there. I'm not renting a hotel room. If I come down, it's all or nothing."

Fergal felt his heart leap. He had been ready for a few months to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted her in his bed. On his couch. Against the shower wall. On top of his dining table.

He had fantasized fucking her every night. He felt the blood begin to pool in his dick.

His voice grew husky.

"Oh god baby. I want to bury myself inside you. Pound you until you scream so loud you lose your voice. See if you taste like honey all over."

Mackenzie grew wet listening to Fergal describe what he wanted to do her.

"I want to run my tongue all over you. Lick your beautiful abs, nibble on your thighs, then I want to suck you until you can't remember your name."

Fergal wrapped his hand around his rock hard cock. With moves so smooth it was natural, he pumped himself until he came all over his stomach.

"I want to taste me on your tongue. Look into your eyes as they glaze over. Watch you cum. I want to mark you so everyone knows you are mine."

Mackenzie's breathing grew harsh as the orgasm built inside her. She curled her fingers and slammed them inside herself faster.

"Keep talking."

Fergal turned on the shower. Wanting to wash the sticky cum off his stomach and thighs.

Hearing her breathe hitch, he paused.

"I want to bend you over, spread you wide, and slam into you. Then lap up all your juices. Eat you out like you were a five course meal."

Her orgasm set her body on fire. She felt like she was going to burn alive. Her body was quivering from the intensity.

Exhausted from the day's events, she curled up in a ball.

"Talk to me til I fall asleep."

Fergal began talking about Ireland. He knew she had always wanted to visit Ireland. He talked about his childhood memories.

His soft, low voice soothed her until she finally fell asleep. Holding onto his voice.

Fergal continued talking for another hour. Until he finally decided to shower and go to bed.

Tomorrow they could discuss her visit. Tonight, he could be happy that he had comforted his girlfriend.


End file.
